Regrets
by chewinggumandpencils
Summary: One shot. Ginny Weasley's thoughts on the walk from the Chamber of Secrets to McGonagall's office.  Written for obsessivegirl73's 2nd person POV competition.


_A/N: Hey guys! So, this is a one-shot for obsessivegirl73's 2nd person POV competition._

_It's in 2nd person, but it's Ginny's thoughts on the walk from the Chamber of Secrets to McGonagall's office. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: *Dobby voice* chewinggumandpencils is just a simple fanfiction writer. chewinggumandpencils has heard wondrous things about JK Rowling. chewinggumandpencils is flabbergasted someone would think that I is her._

* * *

><p>You should have known something was wrong when you stopped remembering. Some might argue that you should have known before then, as soon as you realized there was something odd about that book, but the memory loss was the real hint. You should have known.<p>

You should have listened to your father more. All those times he would sit with you at the dinner table, long after everyone else had been done eating, and teach you things. Teach you things your mother definitely thought you were too young to learn. How to defend yourself. How to keep an eye out for things that would hurt you. How to survive.

You should have been smarter than that. Had you not learned anything from your brothers? All those years being the youngest, having to force your own personality into the messy cauldron full of personalities that was your family. You knew how to take care of yourself. You should have known not to be that trusting. Had you not learned anything from Fred and George? All those things they left lying around, those things that would turn your skin green or make you lose your ability to sound like a human. Sure, they'd always gotten in trouble, but you should have learned.

You should have learned. Once you started losing your memory, once you found yourself with paint all down your robes. Once people started getting petrified. You should have learned that it was probably among the worst times to trust an inanimate object.

You should have realized. Terrible things were happening and you never remembered what you were doing when they did. Yet you were too stupid to connect the dots. You carried on, like the idiot you were, telling your precious little diary all about the things that had happened. The things you had done.

You shouldn't have stolen the diary back. You were so childish, so naïve, that you thought that if Harry Potter knew about your silly little crush on him, you would JUST DIE. So you stole it back, even though you knew there was something wrong with it.

You shouldn't have started writing again, even though you knew it was doing SOMETHING to you.

You should have been more of a Gryffindor and turned it in. But no, you decided to display your Slytherin-like qualities. You chose your own skin over that of all the Muggle-borns in Hogwarts. All because you weren't BRAVE enough to turn yourself in. All because you thought people would laugh at your claim that your diary made you do it and would question your mental stability. What would precious Harry Potter think of you then? You slimy little Slytherin in disguise.

You should have realize that being Slytherin-like wouldn't be enough to save you in the end. Nothing short of a miracle would. Good thing your little childhood crush was there to save you, stupid little Ginny Weasley, his best friend's little sister, from getting herself killed.

You should have trusted. You were surrounded by people who could have helped you. You had Albus Freaking Dumbledore at your school. But no, you couldn't give people a bad impression of you. No one wants to befriend a first year that petrified students. Admittedly, you almost did trust. Once you finally realized, you almost went and told someone. Almost.

You should have done better than almost.

You shouldn't have gone down there.

You shouldn't have listened to him. It was because of him that you would probably get expelled.

Yet, you were always one to fall for the charming hero.

You stupid little girl.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, what did you think? This was my first time writing in 2nd person and I literally came up with this in like five minutes, right after reading the description for the competition and it probably sucks and I'll stop rambling now._

_Review? Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes*_


End file.
